Piracy
by JessCuddy13
Summary: “She’s under arrest.” said the officer calmly.“ON WHAT CHARGES?” demanded Elizabeth.“Piracy.” answered the officer. srry bout the hole chapter 3 psych-out. i wrote but as i was about to post it the bell rang and i had to get to my next class. again srry!
1. Chapter 1

"Is Kira Turner home?" asked a man dressed all in red and carrying a gun.

"May I ask why she is needed?" asked Kira's mother Elizabeth Turner.

"She's under arrest." said the officer calmly.

"ON WHAT CHARGES?" demanded Elizabeth.

"Piracy." answered the officer, while handing her an arrest warrant.

"She's gone to the market for me." Elizabeth responded, angrily. Behind the door she made a frantic hand signal to a girl behind the door. The girl responded with a dash to the back door.

"Out the back, there she goes." yelled another officer.

"Keep her in sight." shouted the officer who had asked the questions.

The officers took off in pursuit. The girl ran into the forest. She dodged around trees and undergrowth. She could hear the stomps of the officer's boots on the ground. She cast a glance behind her, they were falling back. She turned around and tripped on a root. She crashed into the earth, hard. She felt a throbbing pain creep across her head. She tried to get up but a searing pain in her wrist stopped her. The last thing she heard was the sound of the officers getting closer. Then her world vanished.

The girl awoke in a jail cell. The walls were damp, and the lights dim. She tried to sit up, bringing back a painful reminder of what happened. She looked out the window. Night had fallen. She guessed that it would be morning soon. "Morning", she thought, "The happiest day of my life." Tomorrow was her father's only day on land. Last time she saw him she was four and her brother ten. She was well aware of what would happen tomorrow. Her parent's best friend was a pirate. He was arrested for piracy a while ago. Her dad broke him out of jail and then saved him from the gallows. Both her parents were also arrested for piracy. Her dad was freed and her mom broken out by her father. She felt weariness overcome her. She laid down and fell asleep.

The bright sunlight was what woke up the girl, the footsteps coming down the stairs was what kept her up. An all too familiar face came around the corner. He was the commander of the British army, yet another member of her parents fan club.

"Hello Kira." said the commander.

"Commander." replied Kira with an iciness to her voice.

"How's your father? Still a criminal?" asked the commander.

"My father is not a criminal." Kira answered.

"That's where I disagree. He's a pirate, therefore a criminal."

"My father may be a pirate, but he's also a good man!"

"Then how come your still here? He saved Jack didn't he?"

"He couldn't! And it's not because he doesn't care about me!" Kira shouted. No one knew her father was the captain of the Flying Dutchmen and she intended to keep it that way.

"Too bad though. It would have been fun to catch him too."

"You wouldn't have been able to!"

"We got you didn't we?"

"So, that proves nothing."

"Oh, well, time to get this day moving."

The commander opened the cell door and shoved Kira to her feet. She had laid on them all night and could barely stand. That caused the commander to slap her. He tied her wrists in front of her and marched her up the stairs. He pushed her into a carriage. She landed on her wrist and cried out. The commander slapped her again. The commander said a few words to the carriage driver and it lurched forward. The town passed in a blur. Kira's eyes were focused on a ship in the distance, it was her father's ship she knew it. By the time they arrived at the gallows the whole town was there. She was shoved out of the carriage, as the drum role began. She was marched forward through the crowd. She spotted her family; her mother, father, and her brother and his wife. Her mother had tears in her eyes, along with her brother's wife. She reached the plat form. She walked solemnly up the stairs. She turned and faced the town. A man stepped forward. He unrolled a scroll and started reading. Kira didn't hear what he said all she could hear was the beating of her own heart. The drum role sped up. The executioner stepped up to the front. He pulled down the noose around her neck. He took one step back. His arm reached for the lever.

Will couldn't stand to watch. Not when he could have done something. He could have used his magic, but he didn't! No one knew he was the captain of the Flying Dutchman. He couldn't reveal himself. No! He should have saved her! He barely heard the announcer say that they would release her body to her family. As he walked forward to get her body he felt a note slip into his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A bleak fog settled over the town as Will walked back to his family. Kira's body was securely in his arms and the note firmly in his hand. As he neared his family he could see the tears on Elizabeth's cheeks as she leaned against their son. His son hid his own face in his mother's hair. His son's wife was dabbing her eyes with the cloth that Kira had given her for her birthday. It was hand woven. He felt tears running down his own face as he walked. When he reached his family his son lifted his head and reached out for Kira. Will could see that there were tears on his face too as he handed Kira to her brother. Elizabeth held out her hand to Will. Will took it and pulled her towards him. She felt so warm compared to Kira's lifeless body. Elizabeth lifted her hand and stroked Kira's face.

"She looks like she sleeping." whispered Elizabeth, breaking the silence. She pulled her hand back and leaned into Will. A new wave of tears washing over her. Will felt them forming in the corners of his eyes too.

"Let's go." Will said. He led his family through the blurs of the town. He walked as if in a trance, still holding Elizabeth. The questions from before entered into his mind; "Why didn't I do anything? Why didn't I use magic? Why?"

"There's nothing you could've done." Elizabeth said, as if reading his mind.

"Yes there was, I could have saved her! Now it's too late!" Will answered.

"No." she answered simply. She swallowed back a new burst of tears. "If you'd have done anything I would have lost you too."

"You wouldn't…" Will started.

"Yes, I would have. You wouldn't be able to come onto land at all!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I still think I should have done something, anything. Anything other then just stand there and watch it happen."

He pulled out the note. He gently unfolded it. It had two words scribbled on it. "Docks. 11:00."

"What's that?" asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know. Someone put it in my hand when I was walking… to get Kira."

"Don't go." Elizabeth said sternly.

"Why not? It could be a way to save Kira." Will said trying to hide the hope in his voice.

AN: I need some ideas!!!!! plz!!!!!!! Pretty plz!!!!!!!! With sugar on top!!!!!!!!!


End file.
